Święty Mikołaj
by Panienka Szatan
Summary: Harry wierzył w świętego Mikołaja niezależnie od wszystkiego. Z prostego powodu. Harry wiedział, że święty Mikołaj istniej. W końcu ten sam napisał do niego list. Kanon poszedł na wycieczkę i nie wrócił. One-shot, aczkolwiek istnieje szansa, że zmieni się w cykl miniaturek.


**Opis:** Harry odkąd pamiętał wierzył w świętego Mikołaja. Gdyby tylko wiedział kim on tak naprawdę jest...

 **Uwagi:** Popełnione, ponieważ już w listopadzie wiem, że święta 2018 będą złe. Trzeba więc samej sobie poprawić humor i strzelić świąteczny prezent. Piszę to od 21:30 do momentu publikacji. Bez przerwy. W momencie, kiedy dodaję tę uwagę jest 1:58. Możliwe, że to przybierze dziwny obrót.

 **Beta:** Brak.

 **Kanon:** Pomaga elfom w Laponii.

* * *

Harry zawsze wierzył w świętego Mikołaja. Chociaż czy można w kontekście tej sprawy użyć słowa "wierzył"? Wierzyć w końcu oznacza być o czymś przekonanym bez potrzeby udowadniania tego. Nie trzeba widzieć czy doświadczyć czegoś, by wierzyć. Wiara jest przy tym zupełnie naturalną rzeczą, która jest właściwa dla rodzaju ludzkiego. Nie ma człowieka, który by w coś nie wierzył. Nieważne czy to wiara dziecka w to, że ich rodzice kochają ich nad życie i zawsze będą przy nich, w Boga bądź bogów, w to, że światem rządzi pieniądz czy też, że Wróżka Zębuszka bądź święty Mikołaj istnieją. Wiedza to jednak zupełnie inna bajka. Opiera się na faktach, nauce i doświadczeniu. Przychodzi z wiekiem i czasem. Jest także rzeczą pewną, a przynajmniej bardziej stałą niż wiara. Oczywiście, stan wiedzy może się zmieniać. Za jakiś czas może okazać, że coś jest czymś innym. Szanse na to są jednak znacznie mniejsze niż to, że z dnia na dzień przestaniemy w coś wierzyć.

Sprostujmy więc tę sprawę jeszcze na początku. Nie jest całkowicie prawdą, iż Harry wierzył w świętego Mikołaja. Do świąt Bożego Narodzenia 1985 roku faktycznie mogła być to wiara. Jednak w dniu Narodzin wiara zmieniła się w pewność. Od 25 grudnia 1985 roku Harry Potter wiedział, że święty Mikołaj istnieje. Jak do tego doszło?

Cofnijmy się dzień wcześniej do wigilijnego wieczoru. Kilka godzin wcześniej mały Harry został uznany za na tyle dużego, by był w stanie pomagać swej ciotce, z którą mieszkał odkąd jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym cztery lata wcześniej, w świątecznych przygotowaniach. Stąd też po całym dniu sprzątania i pomagania w kuchni, otrzymał na kolację dwie kanapki z małym kawałkiem kaczki, przypalonego pierniczka i szklankę rozcieńczonego z wodą mleka, po czym został odesłany do siebie, aby jego rodzina mogła zjeść posiłek bez patrzenia na dziwaka. Nim zniknął w komórce pod schodami, w której mieścił się jego pokój, wujek Vernon rzucił w niego podziurawioną przez Dudleya skarpetę.

– Możesz ją sobie powiesić – zarechotał, zamykając drzwi komórki na skobel.

Nie jeden z was pewnie się oburzył, widząc w jaki sposób Harry był traktowany. Musimy tutaj wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, byście zrozumieli, dlaczego tak się działo.

* * *

 **a) Magia istnieje**

Tak. Dla wielu może być to szok, jednak magia jest prawdziwa. Ludzie, którzy zostali nią obdarzeni, nazywani są czarodziejami. Ba! Istnieje nawet cała czarodziejska społeczność, która skrywa się przed naszym wzorkiem. Chcecie usłyszeć ciekawostkę? Są całkiem dobrze zorganizowani. Mają swoje własne szkoły, urzędy, szpitale, środki transportu... a nawet sporty! Chociaż mnie osobiście najbardziej zszokował smoczy rezerwat. Bo widzicie, smoki też istnieją. I jednorożce. I feniksy. I mnóstwo innych stworów, o których myślimy, że powstały w wybujałych wyobraźniach naszych odległych przodków.

 **b) Gdzieś w Szkocji istnieje magiczna szkoła zwana jako Hogwart**

Około X wieku naszej ery czwórka przyjaciół stwierdziła, że założy szkołę dla czarodziejów. Pośród szkockich wzgórz zbudowali wielki zamek, dookoła zasadzili olbrzymi lat, w którym wypuścili całkiem sporo magicznych stworzeń, a potem zaczęli sprowadzać uczniów z całej Brytanii. Wcześniej jeszcze nazwali tę szkołę Hogwartem. Hogwart przetrwał do naszych czasów i szczyci się mianem jednej z lepszych szkół magii w całym czarodziejskim świecie. Warto zaznaczyć, iż jest to szkoła z internatem, do której uczniowie dostają się jadąc pociągiem. Edukację rozpoczyna się po ukończeniu jedenastu lat.

 **c) Dwójce nieobdarzonych magią ludzi może urodzić się czarodziejskie dziecko**

Powoduje to, iż zdarza się, że w całkowicie normalnej rodzinie pojawia mały czarodziej bądź czarodziejka, który pod wpływem emocji może nadmuchać wredną ciotkę. Albo zmienić stokrotkę w motyla. Życie rodziny staje wówczas na głowie i zmienia się o 180 stopni. Szukane są różne wyjaśnienia, jednak zwykle rodzice starają się ukryć nietypowe umiejętności ich potomka. Jeden mały czarodziej w rodzinie nie oznacza jednak, że inne dzieci tej samej pary również będą miały magię.

 **d) Nie wszyscy są jedynakami, a ostatnie zdanie z rzeczy "c" wszystko komplikuje**

Rodzeństwo czasami bywa zazdrosne. A nawet bardzo zazdrosne. O różne rzeczy. O uwagę, o zabawki, o wygląd, o traktowanie... Powodów jest masa. Jedne poważniejsze, inne błahe. Zazdrość jednak prowadzi do kłótni. A kłótnie mogą spowodować, iż kochające rodzeństwo zacznie się nienawidzić. A nawet nienawidzić wszystkiego, co jest związane ze znienawidzonym członkiem rodziny.

 **e) Istnieją również ci, którzy chcą przejąć władzę nad światem**

Z powodu tych osobników wybucha wiele wojen. Nie tylko w magicznym świecie. Na ten moment musicie wiedzieć tyle, że w 1970 jeden z takich osobników, który sam siebie nazywał Lordem Voldemortem, rozpoczął pierwszą wojnę czarodziejów. Jego popleczników zwano śmierciożercami.

 **f) Były sobie dwie siostry...**

Kiedyś były ze sobą niesamowicie zżyte. Spędzały ze sobą cały czas i były dla siebie. Starsza broniła młodszej przed złem i pomagała młodszej ukryć przed światem Sekret. Bo widzicie, młodsza siostra miała nietypowe zdolności. Mogła robić rzeczy, o których inne dzieci tylko śniły. Była, choć na początku o tym nie wiedziała, czarownicą. Starsza początkowo uważała umiejętności młodszej za dziwne, choć w głębi serca pragnęła mieć podobne moce. Starała się jednak tego nie okazywać i próbowała pomóc swej maleńkiej siostrzyczce być normalną. Starszą rodzice nazwali Petunią. Imię młodszej brzmiało Lily. Petunia i Lily Evans.

Kiedy Lily skończyła jedenaście lat do ich domu przyszedł list. List potwierdzający to, czego Lily dowiedziała się już wcześniej od chłopaka z sąsiedztwa. Młodsza z sióstr była czarownicą i pierwszego września miała rozpocząć magiczną edukację w szkole z internatem. Dziewczynka niesamowicie się ucieszyła. Rodzice tryskali dumą, ciesząc się przy okazji, że ich młodsze dziecko jednak jest normalne. Za to Petunia... Petunia zastanawiała się, gdzie był jej list. Przecież ona i Lily były siostrami, były nierozłączne, więc logicznym było, że ona również musi mieć moce, prawda? Napisała nawet list z zapytaniem o to do dyrektora szkoły. Odpowiedź, którą uzyskała zdecydowanie nie przypadła jej do gustu, mówiąc łagodnie. Tak właściwie, to odpowiedź sprawiła, że zasiane dawniej w sercu dziewczynki ziarno zazdrości zaczęło kiełkować. Jej miłość do Lily zaczęła słabnąć. W momencie, w którym stała przed barierkę pomiędzy peronami 9 i 10 na stacji King Cross i patrzyła, jak jej siostra znika w przejściu, siostrzana miłość zgasła, a na jej miejscu zapłonęła nienawiść. Nienawiść, która sprawiła, iż lata później wrzuciła dziecko swej zmarłej siostry do komórki pod schodami, chcąc wyplenić z niego nienormalność...

 **g) Niektórzy ludzie nie muszą mieć tych samych rodziców, by być rodzeństwem**

James Potter był synem szanowanej pary. Lord Charlus Potter był szefem biura aurorów i uznanym członkiem Wizengamotu. Lady Dorea Potter z domu Black była wybitną uzdrowicielką. Oboje skłaniali się ku szarości, mimo iż opinia publiczna uznała ich za jasnych czarodziejów. W Hogwarcie został Gryfonem. Miał również grupę przyjaciół, z którymi płatał masę figli. Przybrali nawet pseudonimy i okrzyknęli się Huncwotami. Był klejem, który spajał ich grupę. Jego przyjaciele to Remus Lupin – wilkołak, dla którego zostali nielegalnymi animagami; Peter Pettigrew – który okazał się zwykłym szczurem; i...

Syriusz Black. Dziedzic rodziny utożsamianej jednoznacznie z mrokiem, Slytherinem i czarną magią. W Hogwarcie złamał rodzinną tradycję i trafił do Gryffindoru. Przywódca Huncwotów, to on wymyślał większość figli. Łamacz damskich serc. Brat w duszy Jamesa. Mając szesnaście lat uciekł z domu i zamieszkał z Potterami. Skończył w Azkabanie – więzieniu dla czarodziejów pilnowanym przez stwory wysysające wszelkie szczęście (i dusze, jeśli cię pocałują) – za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił.

Obaj byli ponadprzeciętnymi uczniami. Obaj zostali aurorami. Dwaj szarzy czarodzieje, którzy mimo publicznej opinii nie walczyli z mrokiem. Walczyli ze złem. James i Syriusz. Syriusz i James. Te imiona niemal zawsze występowały razem. Potter i Black. Black i Potter. Nazwiska, których wcześniej raczej nie używano w jednym zestawieniu, zaczęły pojawiać się obok siebie niesamowicie często.

 **h) Kto się czubi, ten się lubi**

Lily Evans początkowo z całego nienawidziła Jamesa Pottera i jego przyjaciół. Chłopak wywarł na niej negatywne wrażenie już podczas pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu, gdy obraził wieloletniego przyjaciela młodej panny Evans – Severusa. Później było tylko gorzej. Potter był aroganckim, nadętym i pewnym siebie młodocianym chuliganem, któremu w głowie tylko żarty. Niestety, trafili do tego samego domu. Od piątej klasy nieustannie próbował się z Lily umówić. Nie muszę chyba mówić, iż próby te były daremne?

Opinia Lily zmieniła się dopiero w szóstej klasie. Podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade nastąpił atak śmierciożerców. Panna Evans nie tylko było świadkiem jak James i jego przyjaciele stawiają im czoła, Potter wziął na siebie przeznaczoną dla niej klątwę cruciatus. A kiedy później przyszła do skrzydła szpitalnego, by mu podziękować, powiedział jedynie:

– Gdyby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, bez wahania zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.

Prawdziwy przełom nastąpił jednak w siódmej klasie. Od samej podróży coś w zachowaniu Jamesa Pottera i pozostałych nie pasowało. Potem okazało się, iż jego rodzice zostali zamordowani podczas nalotu na świętego Munga, czarodziejski szpital, w którym pracowała Dorea. Tamto wydarzenie sprawiło, iż James musiał nie tylko błyskawicznie dorosnąć, ale także przejąć obowiązki pana rodziny. Zmienił się. Spoważniał. Na kilka miesięcy stracił radosny błysk w oku. Ale kiedy po długiej przerwie w końcu ponownie zapytał:

– Hej, Evans, pójdziesz ze mną do Hogsmeade?

Lily, która zaczęła spędzać z nim więcej czasu, odpowiedziała jednym słowem:

– Tak.

Pobrali się rok po zakończeniu szkoły. 31 lipca 1980 roku na świat przyszedł ich syn Harry James Potter. Syriusz Black został jego ojcem chrzestnym.

 **i) Przepowiednie mogą zburzyć świat**

Jeszcze przed narodzinami Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera w starej gospodzie wygłoszona została przepowiednia. Przepowiednia zapowiadająca narodziny dziecka, które miało pokonać lorda Voldemorta. Część przepowiedni usłyszała niewłaściwa osoba i doniosła o tym Czarnemu Panu. Rozpoczęło się polowanie. Kryteria spełniała dwójka dzieci. Dwaj chłopcy. Harry Potter i Neville Longbottom. Obie rodziny się ukrywały. Potterowie zaufali szczurowi, który ich zdradził. Lily i James zginęli, broniąc swego synka. Harry przeżył coś, czego nikt przed nim nie przeżył, a potęga Voldemorta się załamała. Czarny Pan musiał uciekać w postaci widma. Albus Dumbledore rozkazał Hagridowi zabrać dziecko ze zgliszczy domu i przywieść na Privet Drive, a potem porzucił chłopca na progu drzwi jego wujostwa. Nawet nie zapukał. Zostawił jedynie list wyjaśniający okoliczności śmierci siostry Petunii.

Syriusz Black oszalały z furii ruszył, aby zemścić się na Peterze. Wpadł jednak w pułapkę Pettigrewa, który odciął sobie palec, a potem zabił trzynastu mugoli – czyli niemagicznych ludzi – i zbiegł pod swoją zwierzęcą postacią do kanałów. Aurorzy zastali histerycznie śmiejącego się Syriusza i wtrącili do bez procesu do więzienia.

Jeśli chodzi o Longbottomów... Alice i Frank, rodzice małego Nevile'a, byli aurorami. Grupa śmierciożerców torturowała ich do szaleństwa, pragnąc wydobyć informacje o pobycie swego lorda. Neville został umieszczony pod opieką babci.

* * *

Znacie już najważniejsze rzeczy związane z naszą opowieścią. Muszę jednak poruszyć jeszcze jedną kwestię. Petunia Evans niesamowicie pragnęła być normalna. W związku z tym poślubiła najnudniejszego i najbardziej przyziemnego człowieka na świecie – Vernona Dursleya, a w czerwcu 1980 roku na świat przyszedł im syn, którego nazwali Dudley. Dursley'owie nigdy nie chcieli Harry'ego. Nienawiść Petunii do siostry i magii przeniknęła również do serca Vernona, a potem i Dursleya. Młody Potter stał się ich darmowym służącym.

Wróćmy jednak do wigilijnego wieczoru 1985 roku. Harry zrobił dokładnie to, co powiedział jego wujek. Zawiesił skarpetę na gwoździu wystającym z ściany, a potem położył się na łóżku i po krótkiej chwili zasnął wyczerpany.

W tym wszystkim dziwna była nadzieja, która zatliła się w sercu małego Pottera, gdy zawieszał ozdobę. Widzicie, Harry, jeśli nie liczyć czasu kiedy żyli jego rodzice, nigdy nie otrzymał żadnego prezentu. Nie miało znaczenia, czy to były jego urodziny, czy święta. Dursley'owie nie chcieli wydawać na niego pieniędzy. Chłopiec musiał więc patrzeć, jak jego kuzyn otrzymuje stosy upominków, podczas gdy on sam odchodził z pustymi rękoma. Słyszał jednak o świętym Mikołaju i mimo iż nie do końca w niego wierzył, był dzieckiem. A dzieci często podświadomie kurczowo chwytają się pewnych myśli, które przynoszą im ukojenie. Więc mimo tego, iż Harry przekonywał samego siebie, że nie ma co się łudzić, iż otrzyma jakiś upominek, to gdzieś w jego sercu maleńka część miała nadzieję, że rano znajdzie w dziurawej skarpecie jego pierwszy prezent.

Tamtej nocy chłopiec miał niezwykły sen. Śniło mu się, iż znajdował się we wspaniałym dworze i przy suto zastawionym stole jadł bożonarodzeniowe śniadanie. Nie był jednak sam. Siedział pomiędzy przepiękną rudowłosą kobietą, która co chwilę obdarzała go śmiechem, a czarnowłosym mężczyzną w okularach, który powtarzał jak bardzo Harry jest dzielny i że jest z niego niesamowicie dumny. Z drugiej strony stołu siedział ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o szarych oczach i śmiał się z dowcipu opowiedzianego przez wyglądającego na starszego od pozostałych mężczyznę o włosach w odcieniu piasku. Przy stole siedziała również sędziwa kobieta i para z innym dzieckiem, które wydawało się być w wieku Harry'ego. Wszyscy śmiali się radośnie. Byli szczęśliwi. Kiedy śniadanie się zakończyło, Harry i drugi chłopiec rzucili się biegiem w kierunku choinki, pod którą leżał stos prezentów. Ich rodzice stali, obserwując to z uśmiechami. Starsza kobieta robiła im zdjęcia. Kiedy wszystkie prezenty były już rozpakowane, ubrali się. Byli gotowi do wyjścia, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Harry chwycił chłopca za rękę i rzucili się w tamtą stronę. Za drzwiami stała czwórka rudowłosych dzieci (trzech chłopców i dziewczynka), mała blondynka, chłopiec o platynowych włosach oraz kobieta, która wyglądała na jego matkę. Nim goście weszli do środka, rozpętała się bitwa na śnieżki, do której szybko dołączyli dorośli. Na dworze spędzili kilka godzin. Część na spacerze, a część poświęcili na budowlę śnieżnych posągów. Jeleń, łania, pies i wilk zdobili podwórze. Ostatecznie Harry został sam z rudowłosą kobietą i mężczyzną w okularach. Przeprosili go za to, że nie ma ich przy nim. Chciał zapytać, co mają na myśli, jednak w momencie, w którym rudowłosa kobieta przytuliła go mocno, mówiąc:

– Musisz być dzielnym, mój maleńki. Czas się obudzić, mój skarbie. – Usłyszał przeraźliwy skrzek ciotki Petunii.

W bożonarodzeniowy poranek minął mu szybko. Nie miał czasu na rozmyślanie, bo ciotka Petunia zaciągnęła go do pomagania. Wszystko miało być gotowe, nim wujek Vernon i Dudley się obudzą. Kiedy skończył nakrywać do stołu i przyrządzać sałatkę, ciotka Petunia nałożyła mu odrobinę wszystkiego na talerz, wycisnęła w ręce wraz ze szklanką soku, a potem kazała wrócić do komórki.

– Nie waż się nabrudzić! I nie hałasuj! A najlepiej udawaj, że cię nie ma, dopóki cię nie zawałom – fuknęła, zamykając drzwi.

Chłopiec zapalił światło i powoli zaczął jeść. Dla zwykłego człowieka nie było tego wiele, dla Harry'ego była po prawdziwa uczta. Rozkoszował się każdym kęsem. Zza drzwi dobiegały go śmiechy Dursley'ów. Odłożył talerz na szafkę, która stała przy materacu, po czym zaczął udawać, że jest w salonie razem z nimi. W jego marzeniach byli dla niego mili. Ciotka Petunia go chwaliła, Dudley przyjacielsko obejmował, a wujek Vernon żartował, tarmosząc mu włosy. Sam Harry opowiadał o tym, co mu się śniło. Właśnie! Zamrugał, przypominając sobie o nocnych marzeniach. Położył się, starając przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów. Zamknął oczy, powracając we wspomnieniach to uczucia bezpieczeństwa i szczęścia, które wtedy czuł. Zastanawiał się, kim byli ci wszyscy ludzie i dlaczego wydawali się tacy znajomi.

– CZAS NA PREZENTY! – wrzasnął Dudley za ścianą, wyrywając małego Pottera z jego marzeń.

Chłopiec westchnął ciężko, ponownie siadając. Spojrzał ze smutkiem w stronę gwoździa, na którym wisiała skarpeta i zamrugał. Skarpeta była wypełniona! Zamknął oczy, uszczypnął się i spojrzał jeszcze raz. W dalszym ciągu we wnętrzu skarpety coś się znajdowało. Bardzo powoli, obawiając się, że za chwilę wszystko zniknie bądź okaże się okrutnym żartem Dursley'ów, zbliżał się do krańca łóżka. A później jeszcze wolniej przesunął rękę w kierunku skarpety. W momencie, w którym opuszki jego palców dotknęły materiału, zamarł na chwilę. Skarpeta nie była tak szorstka jak wczoraj, wręcz przeciwnie, była miękka i bardzo przyjemna. Gdyby nie to, że wisiała w miejscu, do którego nie dało się dostać bez obudzenia śpiącego Harry'ego i wciąż wyglądała tak samo, mógłby się zacząć zastanawiać, czy ktoś nie jej nie podmienił. Wahał się przez moment. _A co jeśli to wszystko to tylko głupi żart?_ Wziął głęboki oddech i zdjął skarpetę z gwoździa. Była ciężka, więc z całą pewnością coś w niej było. Usiadł na piętach i wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. A potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i sięgnął do środka.

Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą trafił, był list. Harry, jak na pięciolatka, potrafił czytać już całkiem nieźle, ale z powodu specyficznego charakteru pisma chwilę mu zajęło, by rozszyfrować treść.

 _Kochany Harry!_

 _Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się dzień z rodzicami i przyjaciółmi waszej rodziny._

 _Niestety, mimo tego, co ludzie sądzą, nie mam władzy nad Śmiercią, więc to wszystko, co mogłem zrobić._

 _Byłem zasmucony, gdy dowiedziałem się, że prezenty, które dostawałeś w zamian, nigdy do Ciebie nie dotarły. Czas to zmienić!_

 _Pod żadnym pozorem nie pokazuj tego listu i rzeczy z skarpety ciotce i wujkowi, bo ci to odbiorą i oskarżą o kradzież._

 _Pod Twoim łóżkiem jest obluzowana deska, a pod nią skrytka. Możesz tam schować prezenty. Papierki i śmieci włóż do skarpety. Znikną._

 _Pozdrawiam,_

 _Święty Mikołaj._

 _P.S. Bądź dzielny i wytrzymaj!_

Pierwszą myślą Harry'ego na treść listu było to, iż ktoś sobie z niego żartuje. Drugą było to, że to niemożliwe, by ktoś wiedział, o czym śnił. Trzecią było to, że trzeba to sprawdzić. Ponownie wsadził rękę do i skarpety i wyciągnął... książkę. Wpatrywał się w szoku na całkiem sporą książkę, która z całą pewnością nie mogła zmieścić się w skarpecie. Przejechał palcami po złotych literach wygrawerowanych na czarnej okładce. Baśnie Barda Beedle'a. Dursley'owie nigdy nie kupiliby mu czegoś tak pięknego. A więc to była prawda. Święty Mikołaj istniał. Dał mu prezenty i napisał do niego list. Odłożył prezent z niemalże czcią na łóżko, a potem ponownie sięgnął do skarpety. Tym razem wyciągnął pudełko. Pięknie rzeźbione drewniane pudełko. Na wierzchu wyrzeźbiony był miecz, a po jego stronach smok i gryf. Pod mieczem, na wstędze znajdował się napis "Czcij swą krew. Walcz do ostatniego tchu". Sapnął zszokowany, gdy dostrzegł inny napis "Potter".

– Czy to może mieć jakiś związek z moją rodziną? – wyszeptał.

W pudełku znajdowały się cztery figurki. Jeleń, łania, wilk i pies. _Takie same, jak tamte śnieżne posągi_ – przemknęło chłopcu przez myśl, kiedy im się przyglądał. Bawił się nimi przez dłuższy moment, a potem ciekawość zwyciężyła i znowu chwycił skarpetę. Otrzymał jeszcze kredki wraz ze szkicownikiem oraz masę słodyczy. Ale oprócz rzeczy materialnych, Harry w darze od Mikołaja tamtego grudniowego poranka otrzymał dużo więcej. Wspomnienie rodziny i wiarę w to, że będzie lepiej.

* * *

W następnych latach Harry z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał Bożego Narodzenia. Z zapałem bronił również istnienia świętego Mikołaja, gdy pozostałe dzieci traciły ich wiarę. Nie obchodziły go kpiny ani kąśliwe uwagi, że jest dzieciuchem, skoro wciąż wierzy w takie bzdury. Nie obchodziło go, że Dudley szydził, że przecież Harry i tak nigdy nie otrzyma żadnego prezentu, a wiara w bajki niczego nie zmieni. Nie baczył na to, iż wujek Vernon spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, gdy sam z siebie pytał, czy może wrócić już do swojej komórki.

Świąteczna rutyna była prawie zawsze taka sama, choć z roku na rok Harry miał coraz więcej obowiązków. Coraz więcej sprzątania i gotowania. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Im bardziej się zmęczył w wigilię, tym szybciej zasypiał. A w śnie, rok w rok, był z rodziną. Z jego tatusiem i mamusią, z wujkami Łapą i Lunatykiem, a także wujkiem Frankiem i ciocią Alice, którzy zawsze przyprowadzali ze sobą swojego syna Neville'a. Była też mama wujka Franka, którą Harry nazywał babcią Augustą. Później przychodziła ciocia Cyzia z Draco, z Luną Lovegood, a także z Ginny, Ronem, Fredem i Georgem Weasley'ami. Bawili się na zewnątrz i radośnie spędzali czas. A kiedy goście wracali do swoich domów, Harry zostawał sam z rodzicami, który opowiadali mu historie z ich czasów w Hogwarcie.

No właśnie. Część ludzi mogłaby nazwać Harry'ego szaleńcem. No... może szaleniec to przesada. Większość dorosłych na pewno pokręciłaby głową i stwierdziła, iż ma stanowczo zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię. Dzieci jednak nazwałyby go świrem. Dlaczego? Po śnie z nocy 24 na 25 grudnia 1986 obudził się, wierzył w to, że jest czarodziejem. Skąd mu to przyszło do głowy? Jego zmarli rodzice powiedzieli mu to we śnie. Możecie kręcić głowami, śmiejąc się z tego, jak łatwowierny był Harry. Prawda jest jednak taka, że chłopiec od tamtego momentu zaczął ćwiczyć, starając się korzystać z magii. Po dwóch miesiącach intensywnych prób udało mu się przesunąć szklankę o pół metra nie dotykając. Po pół roku był w stanie otworzyć zamek w drzwiach. Po roku potrafił lewitować na niewielkie odległości przedmioty. Osiągnięcie tego zabierało mu jednak dużo pracy, a każdy postęp poprzedzony był intensywnymi treningami. Zdarzały się też sytuacje, kiedy to się po prostu działo. Jak wtedy, kiedy zmienił kolor peruki nauczyciela na niebieski. Albo wtedy, gdy uciekając przed Dudley'em i jego bandą, znalazł się nagle na dachu szkoły. O ile zmieniania kolorów różnych rzeczy nauczył się, gdy miał dziewięć lat, tak błyskawicznego przemieszczania z miejsca na miejsca nie udało mu się powtórzyć. Tak więc widzicie, że Harry miał pełne prawo początkowo wierzyć, a potem być przekonanym, iż jest czarodziejem.

Jego kolekcja prezentów ukrytych pod obluzowaną deską pod łóżkiem również stale rosła. Do baśni i pudełka z figurkami dołączyły książki: o czarach, o eliksirach, o obyczajach (kiedy w 1989 roku dowiedział się, że jest przyszłym lordem był, lekko mówiąc, zdumiony) oraz o magicznych kreaturach; coraz lepsze kredki, ołówki i szkicowniki (Harry całkiem polubił rysowanie i spędzał na tym dużo czasu), pluszowy ponurak, sakiewka, która również miała herb Potterów (jak się okazało to on był wyrzeźbiony na pudełku) oraz kilka mniejszych drobiazgów. Nie wspominając o dużej ilości słodyczy. Zawsze dziękował świętemu Mikołajowi za to, co otrzymał.

* * *

Były pytania, na które rodzice nie mogli odpowiedzieć Harry'emu. Kiedy Harry zaszył się w swojej komórce pod schodami wigilijnego wieczoru 1990 roku i pogrążył się w objęciach Morfeusza, miał w głowie listę pytań, które nie dawały mu spokoju. Odczekał aż goście wrócą do siebie i zostanie sam z rodzicami. Leżał, opierając głowę o kolana mamy, która przeczesywała jego włosy palcami. Tata siedział obok, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem w czarodziejskich szachach. Było mu tak dobrze i przyjemnie, ale wiedział, że nic nie może trwać wiecznie.

– Mamo? Tato? – westchnął w końcu, siadając.

– Co się stało, skarbie? – spytała Lily, a w jej głosie brzmiał smutny ton.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Zachowywała się zupełnie, jakby wiedziała, o co chce zapytać. I jakby ją to bolało. A może wiedziała? W końcu nie żyła. Zarówno ona jak i tata mówili mu wiele razy, iż zmarli wiedzą więcej niż żywi. Czy to była jedna z tych rzeczy?

– Ja... – urwał, wbijając wzrok w dywan. Przełknął ślinę, a potem wyrzucił to z siebie. – Gdzie oni są? Dlaczego ich przy mnie nie ma? W rzeczywistości? – szepnął zdławionym głosem.

– Łapy i Lunatyka?

Skinął, bojąc że jeśli odpowie zacznie płakać. I zaczął. Kiedy Lily przytuliła go mocno, gładząc uspokajająco po plecach, a James objął ich oboje, pękły wszelkie hamulce i Harry zaczął szlochać.

– Dla... dlaczego oni... mnie nie odwiedzają... Dlaczego nie... dlaczego nie zabiorą mnie... od... od... od Dursleyów? Czy... czy... oni... mnie... nie... kochają? – wyjąkał, nie mogąc przestać płakać.

Zadawał sobie to pytanie od dawna, jednak pierwszy raz odważył się wyrazić swoje wątpliwości na głos. Pierwszą odpowiedzią był mocniejszy uścisk i śpiew jego mamy. Skrył twarz w jej włosach i pozwolił łzom płynąć. Drugą były słowa taty:

– Oni cię kochają, maleńki. I gdyby mogli byliby przy tobie. Nigdy w to nie wątp – powiedział mocno. Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Harry, są rzeczy, o których nie wolno mi i twojej mamie rozmawiać. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chciałbym odpowiedzieć na to, dlaczego Łapa i Lunatyk nigdy cię nie zabrali, nie mogę. Musisz mi więc uwierzyć na słowo, że Syriusz i Remus, gdyby mogli, byliby z tobą – mówił szczerze. Harry mógł zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. Uwierzył mu.

* * *

Harry nie wiedział, co było piękniejsze, wizyta na Pokątnej, czy miny Dursleyów, kiedy profesor McGonagall zjawiła się na progu Privet Drive 4. Wiedział, że wujek Vernon i ciotka Petunia nigdy nie pozwolą mu sami z siebie iść do Hogwartu, więc gdy zobaczył list zaadresowany do niego pośród porannej poczty, zrobił jedyną rozsądną rzecz. Ukrył go. A potem napisał list, w którym wyjaśnił, iż nigdy jego rodzina to mugole, a on sam nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o magii i czy mogliby przysłać kogoś, kto by im to wyjaśnił. Powiedzmy, iż Minerva McGonagall nie była zadowolona, gdy wyszło na jaw, iż ciotka Petunia zataiła przed Harrym jego pochodzenie.

Sama wycieczka na Pokątną była... pouczająca. Dowiedział się więcej o okolicznościach śmierci jego rodziców, o samym Hogwarcie (dużo rzeczy już wiedział od rodziców, jednak nie mógł się do tego przyznać), a także o transmutacji. Wizyta w banku sprawiła, iż na liście jego rzeczy do zrobienia było porozumienie się z menadżerem konta Potterów. Zakup różdżki z kolei był przerażający. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, iż rzucanie zaklęć za pomocą różdżki było dużo łatwiejsze od tego, co robił wcześniej. Sakiewka pełna złota i to, że profesor McGonagall poszła kupić składniki w aptece, zostawiając Harry'ego samego w księgarni, uczyniły go szczęśliwym. Nie był molem książkowym. Pragnął jednak wiedzy. A wiedza to w końcu klucz do potęgi.

Jednak to spotkanie w sklepie z szatami spełniło w końcu jego oczekiwania. Już w momencie, w którym wszedł do środka, jego wzrok padł na chłopca o platynowych włosach, który stał na podeście. Znał go! To był Draco! Chciał podbiec do niego i go przytulić, jednak nie mógł. Wiedział, że chłopak go nie zna. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, że gdy byli maleńcy ich matki pijały razem herbatę, a oni się ze sobą bawili. Sam Harry też nie znał prawdziwego Draco. Był jednak zdeterminowany, aby go poznać i się zaprzyjaźnić. Był członkiem rodziny.

* * *

Nie był sam. Neville go znał. I pamiętał ich wspólne chwile. Wiele lat później Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak go to zdziwiło. Ostatecznie Neville również nie miał rodziców. Mogli żyć, a raczej ich ciała mogły żyć, ale dusze dawno opuściły ciała, nie mogąc znieść ogromu cierpienia, które im zadano. Wracały w nocy z 24 na 25 grudnia w snach, by spędzić czas z ich synem. Tak samo jak dusze rodziców Harry'ego. Tak więc Potter nie był sam. Miał ze sobą swego brata, nad którego pewnością siebie stanowczo musiał popracować.

Weasley'owie i Draco jednak nic nie pamiętali. Co przy konflikcie ich rodzin było kłopotliwe. Jak przyjaźnić się z nimi wszystkimi? Zmuszenie Draco i Rona do wspólnej gry w gargulki i rozmowa o Quidditchu pomogły. To, że Harry obu nazwał przyjaciółmi i łagodził kryzysy również. Fred i George, którzy dołączyli się w trakcie podróży, byli jeszcze mniej problematyczni. A Harry dowiedział się jednej ważnej rzeczy. Mieli Mapę.

Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego przydział wywołał tyle emocji. Trafił do domu, który pozwalał mu na realizację jego celów. Będąc w Gryffindorze, straciłby Draco. Lądując w Slytherinie, miałby utrudniony dostęp zarówno do Weasley'ów ze względu na waśń między Gryfonami a Ślizgonami, jak i do Neville'a, bo Puchoni również byli nieufni wobec domu węża. Ravenclaw był najbezpieczniejszy. Nie światło. Nie mrok. Szarość i wiedza. Dystans.

* * *

– Szczur jest w zamku, Harry.

– Harry, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwa.

Jego rodzice byli bardziej nerwowi niż zwykle. Tym razem to on ich uspokajał. Mimo iż w środku myślał tylko i wyłącznie o tym, by dorwać Petera i uwolnić Syriusza. Pragnął poznać swojego ojca chrzestnego i uwolnić się od Dursley'ów. Chciał całą swoją rodzinę razem. Kiedy rano się obudził, pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy była klatka, list i zdjęcie. Zdjęcie rodziny Weasley'ów zrobione przed Norą. Na ramieniu Rona siedział szczur. Szczur bez jednego pazura. Uśmiech Harry'ego stał się niezwykle drapieżny.

O tym, że Parszywek był niezarejestrowanym animagiem i mordercą, Harry powiedział Ronowi po tym, jak zgodnie z sugestią od świętego Mikołaja, wysłał szczura w klatce do Amelii Bones. Reakcja chłopaka była... inna od tego, czego się spodziewał. Oczekiwał niedowierzania, wrzasków, obrzydzenia czy zaprzeczenia. Odpowiedź Rona była szokująco spokojna:

– Mam nadzieję, że ten drań zapłaci za swoje. Zagramy w szachy?

I zagrali. Pięć razy tego wieczora. Harry'emu udało się wygrać aż jeden raz. Ron uśmiechnął się wtedy, a Potter wiedział, że dostał fory. W całym swoim życiu miał pokonać Ronalda Weasley'a w szachy jeszcze trzy razy. Drugi raz był, kiedy Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black stanęli w drzwiach wielkiej sali i zabrali Harry'ego na cały dzień.

Rok szkolny skończył się spokojnie. Harry zajął drugie miejsce w rankingu pierwszych klas. Na pierwszym miejscu była Hermiona Granger. Gryfonka, która w Halloween została zaatakowana przez trolla i uratowana przez Neville'a. Pomiędzy Puchonem a nią wywiązała się powoli nić przyjaźni. Sprawiało to, że czasami wychodzili razem. Jak dla Pottera, Hermiona zbyt bardzo wierzyła w to, co mówią dorośli i zbyt sztywno trzymała się zasad. Drażniło go też to, jak bardzo starała się być od niego lepsza. Ona nie chciała wiedzy. Chciała udowodnić, że jest mądra.

* * *

Luna ich znała. I pamiętała wszystko. Nie wiedzieli dlaczego. Nie wiedzieli jak. Byli jednak szczęśliwi, iż nie są sami. Bliźniacy, Draco i Ron patrzyli zszokowani, gdy mała blondynka wpadła do ich przedziału, przytulając po drodze wszystkich i radośnie dołączyła się do dyskusji. Szybko jednak to zaakceptowali. Jeżeli Weasley'owie i Malfoy byli w stanie się przyjaźnić, to dlaczego mieliby nie akceptować dziwnej córki domu Lovegood?

Największe zaskoczenie drugiego roku? Ginny Weasley trafiająca do Slytherinu. Harry zawsze wiedział, że w tej rudej jest coś z węża.

Tym razem Boże Narodzenie minęło spokojnie. Na przerwę świąteczną wyjechał do dworku Blacków, gdzie świetnie bawił się z Syriuszem i Remusem. Dumbledore próbował protestować, jednak Łapa był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego i miał do niego pełne prawa. Albus nic nie mógł zrobić.

W nocy mama opowiadała o wielkim wężu, a James zachwycał się pierwszym meczem, który Harry rozegrał jako szukający Krukonów. Pod koniec zaproponował żart z kogutami. Jedyny żyjący Potter był niesamowicie wdzięczny i rozczulony, kiedy następnego dnia po tym, jak wraz z bliźniakami wypuścił prawdziwą armię kogutów na korytarze, znaleziono martwego bazyliszka. Jego rodzice mogli nie żyć, ale mimo wszystko go chronili.

* * *

Hogwart był w szoku, kiedy Harry i jego przyjaciele postanowili w końcu ujawnić swoją znajomość. Niecodziennym widokiem była grupa składająca się z dwójki Kurkonów, Czterech Gryfonów, jednego Puchona i dwóch Ślizgonów, która jak gdyby nigdy nic jadła śniadanie przy stole Ravenclaw.

Święta spędzili tym razem w Wenecji. Harry musiał przyznać, że to miasto miało swój klimat. To, że Syriusz w pewnym momencie stracił równowagę i zaliczył lodowatą kąpiel, na pewno poprawiło chłopakowi humor. Z radością słuchał opowieści taty o tym, jak oświadczył się Lily właśnie w Wenecji. Okazało się, iż Potterowie mają tam jedną ze swoich posiadłości. Harry już wiedział, gdzie będzie miał stały punkt wypadowy.

Mimo pozornego spokoju, chłopak wyczuwał, że jego rodzice są zdenerwowani. Coś miało się wydarzyć. List od świętego Mikołaja doczepiony do książki o szarych zaklęciach tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

 _Harry, uważaj na siebie._

 _Nie rób nic głupiego, ucz się i ćwicz obronę._

 _Mikołaj._

Miesiąc później okazało się, że zdrajca uciekł. Ministerstwo wysłało do ochrony Hogwartu dementorów. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Harry'ego, Hermiona straciłaby duszę.

* * *

Dlaczego nie zdziwiło go to, że wszystko zaczęło się psuć? Najpierw Turniej Trójmagiczny, w którym musiał wziąć udział. Potem powrót Voldemorta. Brak wiary Ministerstwa. Śmierć Hermiony z rąk Lucjusza Malfoy'a w ministerstwie. Śmierć Narcyzy i ucieczka Draco. Minął cały lipiec nim go odnaleźli. Wojna. Tak wielu zginęło, nim odnaleźli wszystkie części duszy Voldemorta. Syriusz pogrążony w śpiączce... Luna oszpecona bliznami... A kiedy w końcu to zrobili, zostało tak mało rzeczy, o które mogli walczyć. Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy w jego rękach znalazła się różdżka.

Szkatułka z czterema figurkami. To ona nie pozwoliła mu złożyć broni. Pamięć o przodkach. O jego rodzicach. O dziadkach. Pamięć o Hermionie, Ronie, bliźniakach, Remusie, Auguście... Stali razem, ramię w ramię. Dwaj chłopcy, których mogła dotyczyć przepowiednia. Neville i Harry. Longbottom i Potter. Potter i Longbottom. Dwaj bracia w duszy. Obaj naznaczeni przez Czarnego Pana. Obaj stracili wszystko. Dwaj młodzi lordowie. Ich oczy były puste, gdy równocześnie unieśli różdżki. To nie była walka. To była egzekucja.

– Avada Kadavra – dwa ciche szepty.

Ciało ten, który był znany jako Lord Voldemort padło bez życia na kamienną podłogę ministerstwa magii. Kaci zniknęli z trzaskiem, zostawiając służby, by posprzątały.

Neville został uzdrowicielem. Do końca starał się wybudzić Syriusza ze śpiączki. Nie udało się. Wyszedł za mąż za Blaise Zabini i mieli trzech synów.

Draco ożenił się z Luną. Nie chciał, by cokolwiek łączyło go z Malfoy'ami. Syriusz, nim zapadł w śpiączkę, przywrócił go do rodziny i adoptował jako własną krew. Mieli piątkę wyjątkowych dzieci. Dwóch chłopców i dwie dziewczynki.

Ginny wyszła za mąż za Victora Kruma. Zmarła rodząc mu drugiego syna.

A Harry? Harry został lordem Potter. Nie rozumiał dziwnego uczucia, które poczuł, gdy włożył pierścień głowy domu na swój palec. Nie zauważył tego, że kamień błysną. Ożenił się z amerykańską aurorką i mieli piątkę dzieci. Zmarł mając ponad dwieście lat.

* * *

– Co do jasnej...? – wymamrotał lord Harry James Potter, rozglądając się po gustownie urządzonym biurze.

– Język – skarcił go nieoczekiwany głos.

Potter zamrugał. Oto przed nim za hebanowym biurkiem siedział blady mężczyzna w garniturze.

– Kim jesteś? – zadał jedyne pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby.

– Lepsze pytanie było, kim ty jesteś. A jesteś moim mistrzem. Mam dla ciebie propozycję...

* * *

2 tysiące lat później, rok 800 po Chrystusie.

– Zabiję go. Mam dla ciebie propozycję... Bla bla bla. Szkoda, że od razu nie powiedział, o co chodzi – warczał młody mężczyzna, przemierzając lodową pustynię.

– Lordzie Mikołaju, sir! – rozległo się wołanie po jego prawej.

– Tak, Pinky? – westchnął łagodniejszym tonem.

– Renifery są już gotowe, sir – pisnął domowy elf.

Mężczyzna potarł czoło, a potem skinął głową, mrucząc że zaraz tam przyjdzie.

– Niech ja tylko spotkam Śmierć. Już ja mu utnę pogawędkę. Z roku na rok coraz więcej roboty z tym wszystkim... czy on wie jak ciężko jest się wyrobić? Boję się, co będzie jak dotrę do moich czasu – mruknął, a potem ponownie westchnął. – Czas rozpocząć święta!

* * *

 **A/N:** SPAĆ. SPAĆ. SPAĆ. Błagam. Tekst do adopcji. Jeśli ktoś chce rozwinąć ten pomysł, to śmiało, zapraszam.


End file.
